However, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-110350. each apparatus to be controlled has to have unique apparatus identification information, raising problems where a producing process for an apparatus becomes complicated and costs become higher. Moreover, if a remocon is not directed to the correct direction while manipulating the remocon, the remocon is possibly retrieve apparatus identification information of an apparatus to be controlled that is different from the desired apparatus to be controlled, which is a problem of lacking manipulation easiness and convenience for a user.
The present invention was undertaken in consideration of such points. The present invention proposes a paper remocon system that is capable of registering and controlling a plurality of apparatuses and superior in convenience and flexibility.